Tingling Feelings
by girlwiththeblackinkpen
Summary: UPDATE - Prompt: Twenty years in the future. Now a collection of one-shots, written like episodes.
1. Tingling Feelings

**Prompt: Johnny 'Baby Tooth' V. returns. Rewrite of "That Stinking Feeling."**

* * *

Spinelli's boots thudded on the ground, her dark hair bouncing up and down as she ran.

She passed T.J., by the cheese, who's red hat spun comically around on his head when Spinelli rushed by him.

"Hey, Spinelli," T.J. called after her, "Where you headin'?"

"Don't worry 'bout it Teej," Spinelli called over her shoulder, "Just, um, go play without me."

T.J. watched curiously as Spinelli dashed further and further away from him, her dark green backpack thudding against her back as she disappeared across the blacktop and into the school.

Gretchen, Vince, and Gus came up behind him, "What's going on, T.J.?" Vince asked.

T.J. shrugged, "I don't know, but something's up with Spinelli."

Mikey came running suddenly down the hall from the direction Spinelli had been going.

"Guys! Guys!" Mikey cried, "I just saw Spinelli, and she was going into... The Janitor's Closet."

Everybody gasped but Gus.

"NOOOO!" Mikey cried, his eyes shut tight and staring up at the ceiling.

"What's the Janitor's Closet?" Gus asked.

"It's bad news, Gus," Vince said, shaking his head, "Bad news."

"I heard a kid went in there, and he was given detention for the rest of his _life," _T.J. said.

"Technically speaking," Gretchen said, adjusting her glasses on her nose, "That's quite impossible. However, I do believe it's possible to get detention until we graduate, especially with Spinelli's reputation."

"What do you think she's doing in there?" T.J. asked.

"Miss Finster! Miss Finster!" They suddenly heard, as Randall came dashing down past the kickball field and towards the blacktop, "I saw two people go into the janitor's closet!"

"Well, Randall," Finster said, stooping over and an evil grin spreading across her face, "Who was it?"

"It was Spinelli," Randall said loudly, so everybody could hear, "And Johnny V.!"

The playground was silent.

The Diggers stopped, looking up from their trench. One even dropped their shovel, his mouth aghast.

King Bob was flailing his arms in the air, "A fourth grader and a fifth grader!? This is a travesty! This situation could potentially _ruin _the structure of the playground as we know it! A fourth grader and a fifth grader can _not _be friends."

The Ashleys, however, looked at each other, sly smiles creeping across their perfectly powdered faces.

They grinned at each other, simultaneously crying, _"Scandalous."_

"Come, Ashleys, let's go plot the demise of our less beautiful and less popular Ashley."

The Ashleys erupted into a fit of giggles, loud, evil, conniving.

* * *

On the outside, the Ashleys' clubhouse may merely seem like a large pile of junk tires, but the interior is lined with pink paper imported from France by Ashley A.'s father, and one whole wall is devoted to what the Ashleys call, "Boys We Approve."

Ashley A. was standing, while Ashley B., Ashley, Q., Ashley T., sat around her.

"So, other Ashleys, what, like, do you think we should start with?"

"We could start a juicy rumor about how Spinelli finally decided to get rid of those nasty boots of hers," Ashley Q. said, "And she gave Baby Tooth half her allowance for a month to give her his."

"Not scandalous enough," Ashley A. said dismissively. She tapped a manicured finger on her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I've got it!" Ashley T. said, "We could do a KIAT."

"Like, no way!" Ashley B. said, "Nobody will, like, believe it."

"They will if we, like, play our cards right," Ashley A. said, her hand now fiddling with her necklace.

"Ooo, this will be, like, so much fun!" Ashley Q. said, rubbing her hands together.

"Well then, Ashleys," Ashley A. said, her evil smile deepening, "Operation Kissing In A Tree is underway."

* * *

"Hey, where's Spinelli?" T.J. asked looking up from his lunch tray to peer around the cafeteria.

"Beats me," Vince said, shrugging and taking another mouthful of his lunch, "'Cause all I know is that this pizza is de-elicious."

"I concur that pizza is quite wonderful," Gretchen said, "But the absence of Spinelli is quite worrying."

"Oh, Spinelli," Mikey said, lapsing again into one of his musings, "Where for art thou our small, violent friend?" He raised one of his arms up into the air, and another clutching at his chest dramatically.

"What if she's been abducted by aliens!?" Gus suddenly screamed, his hands clutching his head in fear. He burst out in dramatic sobs, "We'll never see Spinelli again!"_  
_

"Hey, Detweiler, where's that Spinelli girl?" a voice said from behind T.J.

T.J. turned, "What's it to you, Lawson?"

Lawson shrugged, "Just wanna ask her if the rumors are true."

A devious smirk was alighting his freckled face.

"What rumors?" Vince asked.

"Y'know _the rumors._" Lawson said again, and then looking around the cafeteria, he leaned down, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Spinelli's got a _boyfriend!"_

The word seemed to echo across the cafeteria.

_Boyfriend._

_Boyfriend._

_Boyfriend._

"Ew!" one girl cried, "That's _disgusting."_

"And even worse," Lawson said, enjoying the attention, "It's Baby Tooth Johnny V.!"

There was a moment of silence before the whole cafeteria burst out into laughter.

_"Spinelli? Baby Tooth? Haha!"_

T.J. looked extremely disgruntled, and he crossed his arms over his chest, "How come Spinelli never told us that she had a- a-," his brow furrowed even more, "_boyfriend."_

Gretchen adjusted her glasses, "Well, perhaps she may have feared that we would react so adversely, like you are right now."

"Well, I mean," Vince interjected, defending T.J.'s outburst, "You have to admit that it's a little fishy that Spinelli wouldn't even mention it. Especially to us."

Just then, the cafeteria doors burst open, and Spinelli entered with Johnny V. close behind. He handed her his chocolate milk, and Spinelli nodded.

"See! He gave her his chocolate milk!" Gus said, "That's gotta be proof right there. I mean, I wouldn't even give my chocolate milk to one of _you. _And you guys are my bestest friends ever!"

"Ah, young love," Mikey sighed, clutching his chest, "How it makes the heart grow tender."

"It's not love!" T.J. said suddenly, his voice bitter.

"I agree. We shouldn't form a hypothesis before gathering more research. It's proven by the scientific method to be the most accurate way of gleaning information," Gretchen said, a knowing finger in the air, the other adjusting her glasses.

"Hey guys," Spinelli said, plopping the chocolate milk carton she had received from Johnny V. down next to her lunch tray, "What's hanging?"

"Lawson just told me that Johnny V.'s your _boyfriend," _T.J. said accusingly.

"Oh, well," Spinelli said, looking sheepish.

"You mean it's true?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"No, I mean, it's not true, it's not!" Spinelli stuttered.

She looked around, grabbing her carton of chocolate milk. Her brow furrowed, her lips thinned into a hard line, "You know what? I don't have to this take from you guys! I'm leaving."

"What d'you think's going on with Spinelli and Baby Tooth?" T.J. asked, watching with narrowed eyes as Spinelli stalked off out of the cafeteria and out onto the playground.

The rest of gang watched as she angrily threw around a tether-ball, and then punted a basketball so far that it disappeared over the hill until it was a pin-prick in the sky.

A few tables down from them, the Ashleys sat regally, sipping tea and watching with amused expressions as the buzzing of sweet, sweet gossip behind spread set in throughout the cafeteria.

"She makes it, like, _way _too easy. We just need to catch her and Johnny V. together again and it'll be, like, set!" Ashley B. said, flipping her hair.

They grinned, _"Scandalous."_

* * *

T.J. would like to classify this tingly feeling in his chest as a stomach ache. He asked Gretchen, and she said something about it perhaps being 'heartburn.' He doesn't know how his heart caught on fire, but it sure feels uncomfortable.

He sat on the plush bed in the nurse's office, his legs dangling over the side, "So whattaya think? Is it fatal?"

She laughed, "Oh, no, sweetheart. You're perfectly fine."

"Well then what's wrong with me? Everything I see Spinelli and Johnny V. I get the tingly feeling all over my body. And sometimes I feel like punching something. A lot of things."

"Well, it's all just a part of growing up," she says, "You're gonna be a grown man soon," she said, mussing his hair, "So don't you worry."

T.J. sighed, but jumped off the bed nonetheless. He kicked at the floor, "Yeah sure. She's worse than Guru Kid, not even giving me any actual answers to my question. I betcha it's fatal. I'm probably dying," T.J. concluded gravely.

* * *

"Spinelli and Johnny, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!" the Ashleys cat-called, cackling madly.

Spinelli rolled her eyes, walking past them.

"We've gotta put a stop to this!" T.J. said, turning in disgust away from Ashleys who were sun-tanning in lawn chairs outside their clubhouse, "There're soiling your good name, Spinelli, how come you don't wanna do anything about it?"

Spinelli shrugged, avoiding the question, "This isn't my fight."

"Spinelli? Avoiding a fight? I never thought I'd see the day," Vince said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I may not have many morals, like y'know, 'words are louder than actions' and all that junk, but at least I believe in honor," Spinelli said matter-of-factly, "It's a huge samurai thing. Besides, I asked Guru Kid and he said something about letting it 'unfold by itself.'"

"But still, Spin', you gotta do something or else you'll look like a coward!" T.J. cried, his arms up in the air to emphasize his point.

"No, T.J. I'm not gonna do anything and that's final," Spinelli said testily, her face twisted into an unpleasant expression,"I gotta go. I promised somebody I'd help them with something."

She ran off, leaving the T.J. with a disgruntled expression.

* * *

The bell rang, and kids flooded out, flailing arms in excitement at the prospect of going home and watching TV.

"Looks like Spinelli's AWOL again," Vince sighed.

"Listen, guys," T.J. said seriously, "I feel really bad about calling Spinelli a coward, so I need to find a way to make it up to her."

"Given the data, I think we can sufficiently say that Johnny V. and Spinelli are really," Gretchen gulped, "_Boyfriend and girlfriend_."

"So?" Gus asked.

"Perhaps a romantic date during school will be a sufficient apology," Gretchen said, adjusting her glasses.

"I guess," T.J. said, readjusting his hat, "We'll do it tomorrow then, during lunch," T.J. hefted a sigh, "A romantic lunch date for two, here we come."

* * *

"So you think you got it, Baby Tooth?" Spinelli asked, walking down the hallway alongside Johnny V., "Make sure to keep your wrists straight, and don't be afraid to use your legs."

"Hey, thanks Spinelli," Johnny V. said, "But I wish you'd stop calling me Baby Tooth, especially since you knocked out my tooth after our first lesson."

"Hey, I think it's kinda catchy," Spinelli said, shrugging, "I wish I had nickname like that, maybe like... I don't know, 'Wrestler Girl' or even better, 'Tough Kid.' Yeah, Tough Kid! From now on, I"ll be called Tough Kid."

Spinelli pushed opened the cafeteria door, and Johnny V. trailed after her into the cafeteria.

They both froze at the inside. The cafeteria was dimly lit, the only light some candles placed at various places around the cafeteria. Mikey was standing at the front door, a towel on his arm and wearing a tuxedo.

"Mr. V., future Mrs. V., please come this way to your table," Mikey said, motioning them to the table.

"Aw, this is getting ridiculous!" Johnny V. roared, stomping his foot in frustration, "Spinelli and I are not together!"

"Yeah," Spinelli jabbed a thumb in Johnny V.'s direction, "I've just been giving him tae kwon do lessons, alright? We've been practicing in the janitor's closet because Hank told us we could practice there. He's been paying me in chocolate milk and a couple Senor Fusion comic books, _that's all."_

The lights in the cafeteria flickered back on, and T.J. stepped forward, an expression crossed between relief and confusion on his face, "But Spinelli, why didn't you just tell us before?"

"I was embarrassed," Johnny said, "I mean, who learns tae kwon do from a _girl?"_

"Well, I mean it's Spinelli," Vince said, shaking his head, "You guys shoulda said something. You had all of us worried."

"Hey, who started that anyways?" Gus asked, "I mean, I just wanna know who first said that Johnny V. and Spinelli were," he shuddered, still unable to stomach the word, "_Boyfriend and girlfriend."_

A fit of giggles erupted from the corner of the cafeteria, where the Ashleys stood grouped together with hands held up to their mouths.

"Why you little-" Spinelli cried, dashing after them, "I'm gonna cream you little powderpuffs!"

"Aah," Mikey sighed, "Good 'ole Spinelli."

"Hmm, she's something, huh?" Johnny V. said.

"Yeah," T.J. sighed, "That's my Spinelli."

* * *

**A/N: I tried to keep everybody in character, and I really just wanted a rewrite of "That Stinking Feeling."**

**I was surprised to find that this fanfic community isn't that big, considering the amount of people that ship TJ and Spinelli together.**

**A few notes:**

**1) I kept it from being _too _romantic, because they are just fourth graders. I remember having a crush in fourth grade, but I don't remember feeling jealous, so I kept the romance to a minimum.**

**2) This may become a collection of Spinelli-TJ centric episodes. Spinelli is definitely my favorite character, and my favorite episodes usually revolve around her.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**\- JJ**


	2. She's the Man

**Prompt: **Lawson takes matter in his own hands during a kickball game, with negative results.

* * *

"Here we go, fourth-graders, here we go!" Menlo cried, jumping around with glee. "Here we go, fourth-graders, here we go!"

The Ashleys giggled behind him, and Gretchen let out a deep sigh before moving up to the plate. She fiddled with the hem of her blue dress nervously.

"Aw'right guys, it's Grundler so let's all move in," Lawson cried out mockingly from behind home-plate, standing up from his catcher's crouch to shout the criticisms.

Gretchen's calculating expression didn't falter, however, when the fifth-graders began moving infield. Jocko drew back his arm, red bouncy ball in hand, and it slowly rolled towards Gretchen's feet.

She took a huge swing, and it flew up into the air, arcing down...

...right into another fifth-grader's hands.

"You're out!" Lawson said, "Get outta here Grundler!"

Spinelli stepped up to the plate, rubbing her feet against the plate, watching as the dust clouded up.

"It's the bottom of ninth right now!" Brandon the singer said, sticking his arm up into the air dramatically, "And the scores are tied!"

Spinelli spat viciously towards the ground, "Come on! Our we gonna play or are you waiting for the mail guy to show up with your dollies?"

The red ball bounced a little on it's way towards Spinelli. She drew back her leg, and it connected. Everybody's head went up with the ball as it arced up and then came flying down. Spinelli took off running, rounding first, then second, third.

The ball bounced on the ground, and the players in the outfield scrambled to grab it as it rolled away.

"Come on, idiots! Roll it in!" Lawson screeched, watching in horror as Spinelli came closer and closer to the plate. The ball was thrown towards Lawson, but he knew it wasn't going to reach him in time.

A large, satisfied grin was plastered on Spinelli's face and Lawson did the only thing he could think of.

He quickly stepped into Spinelli's path, and their was a loud, _'OOf!' _and Spinelli was on the ground clutching her arm and stomach. The ball bounced by Lawson's feet and he picked it up, tagged Spinelli and laughed.

Their was a loud, collective gasp.

"You're _out_! Aha! I got Spinelli out!" Lawson said, doing a dance in glee. He turned back to the groaning Spinelli on the ground, "You know, I don't usually knock down girls, but I guess you don't really count, do you Spinelli? Haha!"

T.J. and the gang poured out of the dugout, onto the field.

"What's the matter with you, Lawson? You can't hit a girl!" Vince said, helping Spinelli up.

"Spinelli, you okay?" Gretchen asked, "Vince, set her back down, I believe her arm may be broken."

T.J. however, went straight for the kill, stalking towards Lawson and punching him square in the eye, "Don't mess with my friends, Lawson! And apologize to Spinelli you dirty creep!"

Mikey pulled T.J. away, "Come on, T.J. He's not worth soiling your record for. Let's take Spinelli to the school nurse."

Spinelli tried to protest, but she soon erupted into coughs and she winced, clutching her arm again. Her eyes were shut tight, tears leaking out of the corners.

"It'd be faster if you just carried her, Mikey," Gretchen said in an authoritative voice, switching into all-business mode, "We need to get her help as soon as possible."

Mikey scooped Spinelli up awkwardly, with Vince supporting Spinelli's legs, and they marched to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Well, dear," the nurse said, "It seems like you bruised two of your ribs and you fractured you radius. You'll have to miss recess for at least a three weeks."

Spinelli nodded, "Thanks, lady." She hopped nimbly off the examination table, walking back out.

The gang was waiting for her outside.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Gus asked.

"A couple bruised ribs, fractured arm," Spinelli said, already back to her old self, "But I'll be back in no time. And when you break something, the bone gets stronger, so the Spinelli's lookin' pretty good right now."'

* * *

"Detweiler, I've got intel saying you punched Lawson," Miss Finster said, hands on hips and leaning over the pair menacingly.

Lawson clutched his eye, letting out fake whimpers and moans to gain more sympathy.

"He hit Spinelli first, Miss Finster!" T.J. said, pointing at Lawson.

"Yeah, well, the little punk had it coming," Lawson muttered, "She's always messing up my game."

He turned back towards T.J., "If she wants to play a guy's game I'll treat her like a guy."

T.J. watched with surprise as a sour expression crossed Finster's face.

"Fine. T.J., ten minutes at the wall, Lawson, level six detention," Finster snapped.

T.J. blinked twice.

"What?" Lawson said, briefly forgetting to act like he was in a lot of pain, "I-I mean... OoOh. Ouch."

"Level. Six. Detention. March!" Finster said, pointing a sharp-nailed finger towards the school building.

Lawson shot a nasty glare towards T.J. who shrugged. T.J. turned back to Finster, "What was that about, Miss Finster?"

"I'm an army gal, Detweiler, and if that's not a guy's game, I don't what is," Finster said cryptically, walking away.

* * *

Spinelli sat against the wall, flicking at the strap of her sling and looking desolately at the ground, trailing her heels on the ground back and forth, watching the gravel pop up underneath her toes.

"No kickball, no wrestling, I can't even draw!" Spinelli muttered, "Man, this whomps."

She felt the bench depress slightly with the weight of another person, and she looked up, to see T.J. had sat down next to her, with the gang behind him.

"Hey Spin'," T.J. said, "How you holding up?"

"We knew you can't do anything during recess, so, we thought we'd just hang out here with you," Gus said brightly.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine just sitting here by myself," Spinelli said, "You guys go and have fun playing and stuff."

"Naw," Vince said, "I like..." he paused, looking wistfully at the kids playing tether ball, "just watching."

Spinelli grinned, "Thanks guys, but it's cool."

"You sure?" Vince asked, feeling guilty.

She nodded.

"Alright then. Come on, guys, let's go kick Lawson's butt for hurting Spinelli," Gus said. He turned back to Spinelli, "We'll win one for you, Spinelli, don't worry. Or maybe I'll have my dad run him over with a tank."

"T.J., wait!" Spinelli called suddenly.

T.J. turned, "Yeah?"

"Thanks," Spinelli said, grinning toothily.

"Anytime, Spin', anytime."

* * *

**NOTES:**

**\- Story inspired by a similar scene in Sandlot 2, which on a whole is not very good but that particular scene had me thinking...**

**\- I've decided that this will be a one-shot collection. I've already got another chapter on the way. Most will not be interconnected, but some may be.**

**\- The fifth grader 'Jocko' is an actual Recess character, and in the show is one of Lawson's friends**

**\- It is insinuated in several episodes that Miss Finster was a volunteer during wartime.**

**\- The reason for the relative lack of story or length is because each episode of 'Recess' was about ten to eleven minutes long, and I want these one-shots to feel like the reader is watching another episode of 'Recess.' In short, I want these to be realistic and true to the show.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ J.J.**


	3. Present Day (or, Twenty Years Later)

Tingling Feelings - Ch. 3

Prompt: Twenty years later.

* * *

At six sharp in the morning, Hank the Janitor slowly retrieves the American flag from its box and walks to the flag pole in front of the school. He loops the rope through the holes, and raises it up so it flies at the top of pole. A slight breeze causes the fabric to flap, allowing for the flag to completely reveal its stars and stripes.

Hank briefly takes his hat off, and puts his liver-spotted hand over his heart briefly. He stands in quiet contemplation for two seconds, staring up at the flag. He smiles slightly, putting his hat back on and heading inside the school.

He sits in his office, tearing off a page from his one-a-day calendar. 31 August 2016. The letters are huge, bold, black. He smiles slightly, settling in to rest until he's called by a panicked teacher or faculty member locked out of the bathroom.

The sun slowly creeps higher into the sky, and the first kids trickle into the school slowly, with varying degrees of excitement.

The school year had begun.

* * *

J.P. Detweiler shouldered his Dora the Explorer backpack, smiling wildly. He bounced around the car excitedly, causing his dad to look sternly at J.P. through the rear view mirror.

"J.P.," he says warningly, "Calm."

J.P. deflates, but after seeing a dog being walked outside the car window, he perks up again.

"Alright, J.P. So let's rehearse how you're going to introduce yourself," J.P.'s dad says, looking at J.P. through the rear view window again.

J.P. sits ramrod straight, arranges his hands carefully in his lap. He takes a deep breath, "My name is Johnathon Patrick "J.P." Detweiler. I am six years old. I in no way related to the Third Street School fourth grade teacher Mr. T.J. Detweiler, because school district policy dictates that the children of teachers are not allowed to attend the school where their teacher teaches."

T.J. smiles, "Nice job, kiddo."

They pull up to the school, and T.J. drops J.P. off in front of the school, waving a small good-bye with a happy smile on his face. T.J. then drives into the staff parking lot on the side of the school, braking and then grabbing his work bag before stepping out of the car with his mug of coffee balanced in another hand.

He steps through the faculty entrance, hurrying into his classroom so he can be there before the bell rings. Kids mingle in the hallways, some already gathering in front of the doorways of their classrooms.

Kids wave at him, say hi, smile in recognition. He laughs to himself as he makes his way to his classroom. He unlocks his door, settling in behind his desk. He erases the board, and writes in a new agenda, happy to begin the new day. His wedding ring glints in the light, and the bell rings in the background.

* * *

J.P. places his backpack in a cubby, smiling delightedly. Dora the Explorer grins up at J.P., immortalized in fabric. Suddenly, he is pushed down by a harsh force, and J.P.'s bottom hits the linoleum with a harsh thud.

"Why do you have a _girl's _backpack?"

J.P. sniffles, but stand up, jutting out his upper lip in a defensive manner. He looks at the bully, who has bright red hair and looks to be a year older than J.P. and a head taller. J.P. laughs, as if the insult didn't affect him, "Why do _you _have a girl's face?"

The bully gapes at J.P., at a loss for how to respond.

A girl behind the bully snorts, "Nice job, Dawson. Way to lose to a second grader."

Dawson fumes, and stomps off, not before shooting a glare at the girl.

The girl is tall, with dark skin and large, wire-rim glasses settled on her nose. Her dark red-brown hair is plaited into a single braid that bounces on her back as she moves. "My name's Chad LaSalle. I'm a third grader."

"Isn't Chad a _boy's _name," J.P. asks, horrified at the notion of a girl have a boy's name.

"Yeah, so?" Chad says, miffed. She looks threateningly at J.P., and J.P. laughs nervously.

"Nothing."

"What's your name, kid?" Chad asks.

"J.P. Detweiler."

"You seem cool, J.P. At least, as cool as a second grader can be."

* * *

At lunch time, the worry starts to set in. T.J. would have thought that J.P. would have at least peaked in during recess, like he had done every day through first grade. Instead, the twenty minute period had passed without even a quick check-in.

T.J. stalks toward the lunchroom, determined to just check in on his son real quick - just to make sure that he's not covered in bruises from a bully or, God forbid, stolen by a kidnapper and nobody noticed or maybe even the blacktop had caught on fire and they were still putting it out-

T.J. takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down.

He hears J.P.'s familiar laughter somewhere, and T.J.'s eyes snap open.

J.P. is gleefully running down the hallway, a girl who looks strangely familiar sprinting in front of him. Their arms are laden with toilet paper, and they continue their run down the hallway, coming closer and closer to where T.J. is standing.

They both freeze when they spot T.J. standing there, and they both gulp in anticipation.

T.J. suddenly flashes back twenty years, to running down the same hallway with Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey. He smiles slightly, and T.J. abruptly turns face and heads back to his classroom.

He pretends not to hear the relieved sigh that both J.P. and the girl release.

* * *

Not more than fifteen minutes later, T.J. is being forced to call his wife to come down to the school to meet with the principal, because their child was caught vandalizing the school (starting a toilet paper fight) by a yard duty.

"It totally whomps, I know, babe," T.J. says smoothly, "Yeah, I know we did the exact same thing but if you don't come down, J.P. might have to go to school in another district."

"Come on, Spinelli, you have more pull than I do," T.J. pleads.

"Thanks, see you soon! Love you!"

* * *

Principal Prickly is nearing his mid-sixties, but the stress of having to deal with less than cooperative kids and parents have made him look ninety. Prickly sighs when he sees who is coming in for the next meeting. Who ever thought he'd have to see those kids again.

The intercom buzzes, _"Principal Prickly, Mr. and Mrs. LaSalle and Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler are here."_

"Send them in."

* * *

Chad and J.P. would have been suspended, but Spinelli slams her FBI badge on the table, staring expectantly at Principal Prickly. Prickly ends up giving them merely a level 2 detention, and Spinelli responds by smiling sweetly and thanking Prickly for his service as public servant.

As Vince, Gretchen, Spinelli, and T.J. leave, Prickly suddenly flashes back to the four, with the addition of Mikey and Gus, walking out of his office in the same manner.

He hears Vince inviting the Detweilers to dinner that night, and he smiles.

Although the occasion that had prompted the meeting had been caused by a less-than-positive incident, Prickly's heart had filled with pride when he had spotted the JPL pin on Gretchen's collar and taken in Vince's chef uniform. Prickly had already known from conversations with Detweiler (oops, _Mr. _Detweiler) that Spinelli had a high amount of pull within the FBI, but her slamming her badge on his desk had solidified the notion for him.

He was so proud to see his kids so successful.

Principal Prickly's intercom crackles to life, _"Principal Prickly, two kids were digging in the yard and they hit a public water line."_

Prickly smirks slightly. Now _that's _a new one. He settles his biggest, "You're in big trouble" principal face, "Send them in."

* * *

**A/N: It's really been a while.**

**I really missed this show all of a sudden, and decided to write this. PM me if any of you want to talk, or have a prompt, or want some clarification. I'm considering a part two for this chapter, but that probably won't come for a little while.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**JJ**


End file.
